ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Bennett
Andrew Bennett was ambushed by a vampire, and left for dead. He would survive this as a vampire, who can control his urges of consuming, blood. He would later turn, his lover, Mary Seward into a vampire, only to see her succumb to Vampiristic temptations. Biography Early Life Andrew Bennett was originally a lord in the court of Queen Elizabeth. One day, before he left on a journey, his lover Mary Seward warned him not to leave, fearing for his safety with no reason. He laughed and left any way. On the road, he was attacked by a vampire, was devoured, and died. He rose again three days later, undead, but with his mind unaffected by the curse. He vowed to drink only bottled human blood and the blood of animals. Powers and Abilities * Vampirism: In addition to the various mental and physical benefits that vampires are heir to, they also possess the ability to turn others into vampires as well. Each new vampire is traditionally subservient to the one who "turned" them, but some strong-willed vampires have been known to rebel against their masters. ** Enhanced Senses: Vampires have improved several times higher than those of any human being of course these skills can vary depending on each person they will have some other stronger senses of his companions always given the dedication and training that each set to improve ways. Among the main ways that vampires have improved we find the following: *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Immortality: So long as vampires continue to consume blood, they will not age beyond the physical state they were in when they first became a vampire. ** Invulnerability: Vampires are invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. ** Regeneration: In addition to being virtually indestructible, whatever damage a vampire does in fact suffer can be healed through the consumption of human blood. ** Superhuman Strength: A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. ** Superhuman Stamina: So long as they continue to consume human blood, a vampire can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. However, a vampire's stamina wanes the closer it is to sunrise. ** Psychokinesis: Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis. Some are clairvoyant, others can communicate telepathically, some possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. ** Hypnosis ** Transformation: Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. ** Metamorphosis: Only vampires with a more advanced powers Control demonstrate the ability of altering either its appearance to imitate other people or in such cases selective transformation for creating claws to increase the lethality of its attacks in extreme cases and only vampires with a capacity of very advanced monitoring capabilities such change would show how elements, elasticity and other capabilities which vary depending on their ability, imagination and control, because as you know some vampires are stronger than others. *** Claws *** Fangs *** Phasing Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Dark Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Undead Characters Category:Justice League